


They're Made of Water

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Bodily Secretions, Community: kink_bingo, Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sketch of Haru crying  because to alien species that lives off water, crying is a really amazing thing human bodies do. Semi-realistic style image of Haru crying while beaming from (I think) ep 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Made of Water




End file.
